


All was Golden when the Day met the Night

by the-deathboy-ghostking (bookiewookiee)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College/University, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookiewookiee/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken shadow traveling lands Nico in the middle of Will's apartment after being broken up for several months. Time skip fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Quarter After One

Will Solace was on his way to bed when he heard a loud WHOMP coming from the living room. His demigod ADHD kicked in and he charged into the room making a loud yell, hoping to scare off whatever had crashed into his apartment. He came to a sudden halt when he recognized the figure haphazardly thrown across the couch, his face smashed against the floor. Black hair fell across his face but Will could still make out Nico di Angelo.

Nico groaned as he tried to untangle himself from his current position. Will also groaned because now he had to deal with ex-boyfriend, Death Boy. They began dating the summer before Will had to go college. They tried to make it work but Will was pre-med and had taken on a lot of classes and Nico kept getting calls from Camp Jupiter and Hades, both needing help and dragging his attention away. They agreed it was for the best, and while it was mutual, it was mutually devastating.

Nico tried to not let it affect him, to not give in to the doom and gloom that Hades kids seemed so apt finding themselves in. All of his other friends had disappeared to college too; Annabeth and Percy were already two years into college at New Rome before Will had left. Jason was trying to juggle classes and his duties as Pontifex. Reyna was also busy dealing with college and praetor duties. Sure, he had made other friendships at the camp and he still had Hazel but she had Frank, he felt abandoned. Again.

The ghost king finally sat up, his gaze focusing on Will with his arms crossed in front of his chest, impatiently tapping his foot.

"How’d I get here?"

"You tell me…."

"I was shadow traveling…."

”That much is obvious,”

Nico tried to stand, but he wobbled. Will rushed over and gently led him back to the couch. Nico could tell that Will was quickly examining him over.

"Why are you here?" Will asked after deciding Nico’s head was fine.

Nico sighed and looked over at the young man next to him, whose hand was still resting at his arm. He was shirtless and wearing plain blue lounge pants. It became obvious to Nico that it was night time and Will was probably in bed.

"Did I wake you? Gods, I’m sorry…."

"Have you been drinking?" Will asked.

"Pssh no,"

"I can smell it on your breath."

"Okay! Fine, maybe a little, some Baachus and Dionysus kids may have had a party that involved more than kool aid."

"So you shadow travelled with alcohol in your system. That’s one way to get lost in the darkness."

Nico tried to stand again, this time more successfully. He pulled his arm out of Will’s grasp. “Sorry I dropped in here. Sometimes I can’t control it.”

"Especially when drinking…." Will’s face softened.

Nico closed his eyes and disappeared into the shadow before Will could stop him. He reappeared in the corner of the room.

"Hades’ underpants," Nico swore under his breath. Will tried hard not to laugh as he walked over to Nico. "Look, I’ll just um…I’ll summon Jules-Albert and he can drive me away."

"I don’t think you’ll be able to summon anything. Look you can crash here. It’s okay. Obviously, you wanted to be here, so stay."

Nico stood awkwardly quiet. He clenched his fist and released it.

"Okay, no answer? Whatever, man. I’ve got to get to sleep." Will shook his head as he walked to his bedroom.

The next morning, Will woke and walked back to the living room to find Nico sprawled on the couch, his feet almost reaching the edge. Shadows had fallen across Nico’s face, bags under his eyes that Will hadn’t seen since Nico was fourteen. He felt responsible, while he had wished that Nico would continue a healthy life after their separation. Who was he kidding? It’s not like he was taking care of himself either, late nights studying, multiple coffees, ramen noodles, no social time with friends. He was lonely too. He ran a hand through his hair, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He needed to shower and get ready for class. His heart swelled in a sharp pang, he turned away from Nico’s sleeping form and walked to his bathroom. He dressed quickly, pulling his shirt over his head as he briskly walked into the living room to check on Nico. Will’s heart fell into his stomach when he found him gone from the couch.

“Shit!” The curse came from the kitchen. Will jumped and ran in to find Nico hovering over a skillet, cooking some eggs.

“What are you doing?” Will said, as a smile erupted onto his lips.

“Making you breakfast. The least I can do since I crashed into your apartment in the middle of the night.” Nico’s shoulders were hunched forward, focusing on the food. He seemed set on not turning around to face Will.

“I don’t have that much time,”

Nico turned around with some reluctance. “Oh? I’m sorry,”

“Yeah, school.”

“I know you’re working hard, it’s amazing that you’re able to keep it up.” Nico said as he put food on plates, poured coffee into two mugs. Will shoveled the eggs into his mouth, trying to remember when he last had hot food in its most natural state.

“I don’t have eggs in my fridge…”

“I popped to the local mart real quick.”

“Glad to see you traveled back all in one piece,” Will smirked. “Look, really thanks for the food. I wish I could stay and talk but I really have to go to school. I walk, it takes me about 30 minutes to walk there, now I have to run.”

“I can just shadow travel you,” His voice was strained and Will put his hand over Nico’s as he continued talking. “I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you last night at all. I was really drunk and must have been thinking about you when I travelled.”

“So glad I occupy your drunken thoughts.”

“Don’t, you’ll just make it worse.”

“I want to talk with you but I really need to get to school.”

“I understand. I’ll just take you now.”

He grabbed Will’s arm and popped over to the school’s campus, along an outside wall hidden from the sight of any passing eyes. Nico tried to move away, but Will grabbed his hand. The touch sent a shiver up Nico’s arm.

“I have class until three. Pick me up? We can go get coffee or something?”

Nico’s lips lifted into a smile. “I’ll be here.”


	2. Bella Notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was a draft from another time before changes had been made in my mind. I hadn't caught all of those changes, so some attitude/personality, perspective and time lines got a little skewy. I think I've fixed all of them by now...this takes place in the spring, several months after Nico and Will's breakup in the fall....

Will had never anticipated this happening and yet, here he was sitting in a little coffee shop in a booth with Nico di Angelo. So far, it had been pleasant. Many questions had been asked about both camps and the Underworld, college classes and the like. Will couldn’t believe the Nico in front of him, he was completely different from the previous night and earlier that morning. But of course, he was sober and currently caffeinated. As he spoke about the changes in the Underworld, he enthusiastically motioned with his hands. Will couldn’t help but notice the bags underneath his eyes, but was glad that he still held an olive color to his skin. He found himself very glad that the Underworld wasn’t sucking the life out of him.

“So...” Nico started, changing the subject. “How long does that offer stand?”

“Which offer?”

“Staying at your place? I don’t want to intrude it’s just I want to get away from the Underworld for awhile.”

“Why not stay at the camps?”

“Eh I don’t have any friends at the camps, they’re all busy with school or something else. And really, I’m a little old to be hanging around Camp Half-Blood.”

Will laughed. “Oh come on! The little kids love you.” Then he pondered for awhile, trying to weigh the options of Nico staying. He really missed him, but was it really for the best that he stay? His inner voice told him fuck it, why not? “But if you want to get away; I started spring break today, so you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. My roommate started their break early and went back home. You look like you could use a vacation.”

He watched a smile, a genuine smile, cross Nico’s lips and Will’s heart jumped. He had to gain control of himself, he didn’t want to get back together...well he did, but he didn’t want it to go back to how it was once he resumed classes. Will was too focused in his studies and he didn’t want to hurt Nico again. He didn’t want to get hurt again. It was a mistake letting Nico stay with him in the first place, but he really did not care. He would try to enjoy his week of not memorizing every bone in the human body. If that included spending time with Nico, he gladly welcomed it.

***

Coffee lasted almost two hours. And Will was hungry and his stomach suddenly grumbled in protest of lacking food. Nico raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to go to dinner?”  
“No, I have Ramen at home.”

“That’s not food. A future doctor should know that. I know you’re in college but really?”

“Hey, don’t judge me Mr. Happy Meals. I can’t afford food. I’m a poor college student.”

Nico scowled at him but his eyes held a warm gaze that made Will melt in his seat. Nico reached out a hand, gripping Will’s hand tightly and they were pulled into darkness. When they reappeared into light, Will blinked and tried to stop the world from spinning. “Where are we?”

“Little Italy, not quite home but it definitely has good food. There’s this amazing little cafe, come on.” Will was tugged by a very enthusiastic Nico. He looked down at their hands, noticing Nico’s fingers entwining into his. Feeling Nico’s hand in his had become such a natural feeling once Nico had opened up and wasn’t against touching or being touched. He was still prickly towards strangers but once he got to know a person, he was very warm and open. 

The cafe looked like it had jumped out of a famous painting. It was small, a little shabby but had this great atmosphere about it. There were a few tables on an outside patio with blue and white checkered tablecloths. A dark haired man stood at a podium in the entrance, a huge smile stretched across his face as he greeted his customers.

“Benvenuti! Quanti?”

“Ciao. Due.” Nico answered hold two slim fingers up.

“Tutto bene,” the host smiled. He led them to a small table in a corner handing over menus. “Il vostro cameriere arriverà presto.”

“Grazie,” Nico replied.

Will stared across the table, his head quirked to the side. Nico looked over at him, confusion in his eyes. “You know I’m Italian right?”

“I’ve just never heard you speak in Italian.”

Nico shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not exactly something I do regularly. It’s not like there’s anyone I can just chat with.”

“Right...” Will felt a heaviness come between them. Bianca would probably always be a sore subject for Nico and Will knew that feeling well. He had lost quite a few siblings himself but he couldn’t imagine losing a sister that he had known since birth. “Uh, so can I just order like spaghetti with meatballs or...”

“You’re in an authentic Italian restaurant and that’s what you come up with? Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Then order for me.”

Nico’s grin seemed a little threatening but Will waved it off as their waiter came by to take their order. Nico ordered Penne all'arrabbiata for Will and Gnocchi for himself. Will watched Nico pass the menus back to the waiter. “You’ll like it, I’m sure,” Nico said looking back to Will, who quickly changed his gaze to around the restaurant, taking in the quaint cafe.

***

“So, before I came crashing into your apartment, did you have any big plans for spring break.” Nico asked in between bites of his Gnocchi.

“No,” Will thought on the numerous party invites he had received from various classmates and friends, all of which he declined or never got back to. He just wanted to take an actually break and avoid any distractions from catching on sleep. But now, with Nico in the apartment, Will wasn't sure he’d get the break he thought he’d get. He pushed some of his penne around his plate. He had yet to take a bite of it; although it looked delicious he seemed to have lost his appetite.

“You look terrible, by the way.” Nico said abruptly. He looked across the table over his glass of water. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself. You have bags under your eyes that are darker than mine, that’s astounding.”

Will groaned as he raked his fingers through his hair. He watched Nico’s brows creased together as Nico examined him. He felt his face flush under Nico’s gaze.

“What’s been going on?” 

“School is stressful, especially pre-med.”

“Maybe I should let you have this break as a chance to catch up on sleep.” Nico hesitated on his words as though they pained him to say as much as it pained Will to hear them.

“No!” Will yelped, wildly reaching across the table for Nico’s hand. “That’s not necessary. I actually really appreciate the company.”

“Will you please actually eat your food? Then maybe we can play some video games or something. I saw that you had a nice gaming set up in the apartment.”

“Yeah, my roommate really likes to game. I can’t ever really find the time...” Will answered as he finally bit into the penne. The red sauce had some spice to it, but Nico was right, he did like it.

Several hours later, they were screaming at the tv screen as Nico mashed the buttons on his controller out of desperation. Will swore at Olympus when Nico delivered the final blow that caused his character's hp to go down to zero.

"Victory is mine!" Nico shouted.

"I didn't know you took games so seriously." Will said in between laughs.

"We don't exactly have electricity in the Underworld. I haven't played in awhile," Nico tried to explain as his cheeks turned pink.

Will’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. He held a finger up at Nico as a hold on for just a minute as he answered.

"Hi Emily...No, I do not want to go out tonight. I know, I know I say that every time you ask. No, I have company over. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hang out. Fine, fine I'll ask him." Will pulled the phone from his mouth and looked at Nico's inquisitive face.

"Hey, there's this party that everyone's heading to. Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Eh," Nico started. "Drinking is kinda why I ended up on your couch last night."

“So, is that a yes?” Will joked.

“I’m up for whatever, honestly. You actually look like you want to go.”

For the first time in a really long time, Will did feel like going out and socializing. He put the phone back up to his ear. “Hey, Em, looks like I’ll be showing up after all.”


	3. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 Drink

Emily knew how to throw a party. Her parents owned an apartment house with an empty loft and it had basically become Emily’s party loft. She hired a DJ and kegs every time she hosted and practically invited the entire school. Will normally tried to avoid these big parties on principle and usually found an excuse to not go. He and Nico fought their way through the packed crowd.

“Just let me know when you want to leave,” Will said, leaning into Nico and speaking against his ear. Nico looked as though he was about to say something when the bass dropped and he gave Will a defeated glance. He made a motion of drinking, rocking his hand up to his mouth and pointed to a corner where a plethora of kegs and coolers were located. Will nodded and together they pushed through the drunken students.

As they neared the kegs, Will caught a glance from a slim, curly red head serving cups of cheap beer. She was bouncing to the music and beer sloshed over the cups. “Hey!” She shouted over the loud thumps of the bass.

“Emily!” Will shouted back to her. She handed the red plastic cups to Will and Nico. “This is Nico! Nico, Emily!”Nico offered her a smile and drank from the cup.

“Head’s up, Jenna is here!” Emily said as she wiped a curl that had plastered itself to her forehead.

“Great!” Will said sarcastically before taking a big gulp from his cup. Nico gave him a questioning look, eyes narrowing. Will avoided his eyes and handed Emily back his cup for a refill. She obliged and gave Nico a sympathetic look. Before Nico could question either of them, Will grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the makeshift dance floor. “Dance with me!”

Nico looked as though he wanted to disagree and drag him over to a corner to explain, but the music was so loud that he decided against it. Besides Will was very into the music and his hands had settled onto Nico’s hips and Nico was not complaining. Several songs later, Will was pressed against Nico’s back, his body swaying too slow for the music that was playing. He grew comfortable with his arms around Nico’s torso and his hands resting at his belt. His cheek grazed black hair that was dampened with sweat as he pressed his lips against Nico’s throat. Nico grew hotter underneath Will’s touch and he pulled away, trying to cool but the floor was so crowded that it didn’t make any difference.

“I’m going to grab more drinks!” Nico explained as he wrestled his way through the crowd back towards the kegs. Will stood still, a lonely island against the waves of dancing people. A elbow bumped into his shoulder rather roughly.

“Hey!” he shouted as he whipped around to find his assailant. A girl with dark hair and bright eyes glared at him. “Jenna! Hi.”

“I’m assuming that was the ex that you never want to talk about that you were grinding with.”

“Yeah...” Will began, his voice uneasy. “Look Jenna, he doesn’t know. Okay, please…” Will look wildly around, looking for Nico but he still had not returned from getting the drinks. “Please don’t tell him about us.”

“Us? We’re just friends, remember, Will?” She smiled sweetly but the sweetness hadn’t reached her eyes. “He is cute, I suppose. Trying to win him back?”

“Jenna, come on. Don’t be like this…”

“I can get the hint when you don’t answer my texts, Will. I was just hoping you would have the balls to say it to my face. It’s been like two weeks. Whatever.”

Nico came back, trying very hard to not have the beer slosh over the sides of the cups he was carrying. He handed one over to Will. He looked over at Jenna, realizing she and Will were in conversation. “Hi,” he offered. “I’m Nico di Angelo.”

“Jenna.” She managed a smile that appeared rather genuine. “Look, I don’t want to intrude on your happy little whatever this is. I’m going to go; Emily promised me some good stuff.”

Nico and Will watched her disappear into the crowd. Nico turned back to Will, noticing the furrow in his brow he asked him if he was okay. Will nodded, gulping from the cup. “Can we talk about this later, Nico?” he asked when he reemerged from his drink.

“I don’t like how that sounds.” Nico said quietly. Will could barely hear him over the music. Suddenly disinterested in his drink, he offered his cup to Will who very happily took it. Will could feel the rushing of alcohol start to buzz his system. Was this completely reckless? Yes. But by this time in the night, Will could give less fucks. The music changed to a heavy rock type and Will bobbed his head to the beat. As the song progressed into its chorus, Will was jumping up and down. He barely noticed that Nico was just sort of half-assing along with him.

Nico disappeared sometime after that. Will hadn’t realized exactly when it had happened, but he looked over to say something to find him gone. The thought of Nico leaving without saying goodbye hit him hard in the stomach and momentarily sobered him. He desperately shoved his way through his drunk, dancing peers.

“Hey! Will!” Emily ran up to him, obviously done with being the alcohol moderator.

“Em, have you seen Nico?”

“Did you lose him?” Emily sighed, pushing her hair away from her face. “Let’s check the bathroom. Lots of drinking going on, maybe he just needed to pee?”

She grabbed his arm and led him in the direction of the bathroom. There was a long line in front of the bathroom and Will inwardly groaned. They waited a few minutes, when Nico walked towards them. Will grinned wildly and with all impulse control gone, ran up to him and kissed him.

“Sorry,” Will said breathily. “I thought you just left, and…”

Emily placed a hand on Will’s shoulder. “I think it’s time for you to head home, buddy. I think you’re a little too drunk. Go home.”

She shot an apologetic look to a slightly shocked Nico. “I’ll make sure he gets home okay.” Nico said, steering Will away from the crowd and towards the stairs.

“I’m really sorry, Nico. That was really stepping out of line.”

“It’s fine, Will. Quit acting like kissing you is the worst thing ever. Sorry in advance, by the way,”

“Wha-.”

Before Will could protest, Nico pulled them into the shadows. The world swirled and Will felt his head spin. He realized they landed back at his apartment, his feet were on a flat surface, but he stumbled forward. He felt all of the beer sloshing in his stomach, threatening its way up his throat. "Oh, gods,"

"Hey, hey, you're fine. You're fine." Nico led him to the couch. He left his side and Will could hear the kitchen cupboards opening and water running. He returned to Will's side with a glass of water. "Don't think you're off the hook for this."

Will sipped some water. His stomach quelled and he looked over at Nico. The child of Hades seemed to really be channeling his father as he darkly stared at Will. His dark eyes held a coldness that scared Will and sent his stomach into flips again. 

"So, what was that all about with that girl? Jenna?"

"She and I just don't get along," Will shifted in his seat. Nico raised an eyebrow. "We were friends and had a falling out..."

"A falling out..." Nico echoed with skepticism. 

"Yes." Will turned to him. "I really should not have gone out tonight. I haven't been to a party in ages and I really regret drinking that much. I wish we had just stayed here and played video games."

Nico sighed and pulled Will back to his feet. "I think what you really need is sleep."

Will let Nico lead him back to his bedroom. Will felt steady enough to walk over to his dresser, he rifled through a drawer and pulled out two pairs of sleep pants. He walked back over to Nico and handed him a pair. "You looked uncomfortable sleeping in your jeans, here."

Nico took them with a quiet thanks and went to the bathroom across the hall. When he emerged, pants changed, still wearing his t-shirt Will stood directly in front of him, leaning against his bedroom doorframe.

"Look, I...um...sleeping on that couch isn't very good for any one's body...so and I mean this in the most not-creepy way-."

"Spit it out, Will." Nico grumbled ,obviously tired and wanting to just sleep.

"My bed is a double, it's big enough to two people."

"Barely," Nico chided.

"Okay, okay. You can have the couch." Will said, throwing his hands up in surrender. He walked past Nico and into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. When he was done, he shut off the light and made his way back into his bedroom. Nico was curled up underneath his blankets with his back facing the door. Will shook his head as a smile crept onto his face. He flicked the light off and carefully padded his way to the bed. He settled himself under the comforter, staring at Nico's back hearing the small, steady breaths in sync with his shoulders rising and falling. Already asleep. Will resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair, or physically acknowledge him in any way. He rolled onto his side, facing the door so he and Nico were back to back and still not touching.

 


	4. We're Not Broken Just Bent

Will always felt the pull of dawn, a lovely gift from his father. He felt the creeping sunlight filter through his window and a warmth against his body. Fingers lazily, sleepily stroked the back of his hand and something tickled his nose. He opened his eyes to find Nico's black hair inches from his face. He lifted his hand from beneath Nico's and raised it to his face, brushing some of the dark locks from Nico's face.  Will studied his face, noticing the bags had basically disappeared from underneath his eyes and also took in the gentle splash of light freckles across Nico's nose and lighted dusting across his cheeks.

Nico stirred under his hand and slowly opened an eye, peeking hesitantly. He blinked a few times as his eyes dilated and contracted in the light, finally seeming like he was coming to. The corner of his lips raised a little bit in greeting then relaxed again. There was a silence that hung about them, a heart beat or two passed, a silence that they both seemed to want to fill yet didn't quite know how to fill it. Will wanted to apologize and relieve himself of the secret he had been holding in, but he just couldn't grab the nerve nor where to start. Nico parted his lips as if he were about to say something first then as if changing his mind he rushed to Will's lips, hungrily capturing them with his. Will relaxed into Nico's hold, forgetting the words he wanted to say.

Something inside Will snapped when Nico played with the hem of his t-shirt. Will pulled away and sat up, blankets spilling around his lap. Nico stared at him, his hair a mess from sleep and Will's fingers. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice quiet and eyes searching.

"Nothing, there's just....I think we need to talk before we get into whatever this is. So how about breakfast? I'm going to go shower quick." Will jumped out of bed, quickly grabbed some clean clothes and sent a smile Nico's way before leaving the room.

Scenarios ran through his head as he showered. How to bring up Jenna, how she didn't really matter. He didn't cheat, he reminded himself. They were broken up. But it still seemed like a shitty thing to do to someone. But then Nico really just crashed right back into his life. Could they make it work now? How? He was still in school and classes were getting even harder...Will stopped the water and dried off. He exited the bathroom clothed while rubbing the towel against his hair. Nico was sitting on the couch, wearing completely new clothes that Will didn't realize he had with him. Then he figured Nico probably did a shadow run to get clean clothes. But what caught his attention was how stiffly Nico sat on the couch and the hollow look he gave Will. A 180 had happened while he was in the shower and Will was confused. Nico had something clenched in his hand, Will recognized it as one of his hoodies. Wait, that hoodie had gone missing a few weeks ago.

Nico stood, handing the blue hoodie over to Will. "Jenna came by to drop this off. Something about you leaving it at her dorm."

"Oh, yeah...I must left it there after a study session. Did she say anything else?"

Nico shook his head, but Will's stomach clenched as Nico stared at him suspiciously. "Is there something else she should have mentioned?"

"Look, Nico...I don't want to...We...we had a thing."

"A thing? Like you dated."

"No, just a thing. It just started and one night we were studying for our anatomy class then we were-." 

"Studying anatomy?" Nico darkly offered. Will blushed and squeezed his eyelids shut.

"If you want to put it like that. But it's over now like two or three weeks ago. This is what I wanted to talk about over breakfast..."

Nico crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "I really can't be upset with you, we were-are- we are broken up and it's not like you cheated or anything. It hurts though. Not going to lie about that."

"The thing is, I feel like I cheated. We broke up under weird but mutual circumstances, and I still wanted to be with you it was just school getting in the way. But then I go and jump into another kind of relationship, when I could have been back with you."

Nico sighed and then groaned. "Where does this leave us?"

"Well, I have no clue. Maybe, we should just focus on not rushing back into a relationship?"

Nico nodded in agreement.

"Do you still need a place to stay? I can call my roommate and see if it's okay if -."

"No, I don't want you to go through the trouble. I'll just head back to New Rome."

"Right now?"

"That's probably for the best. Don't you think?"

Will stared at Nico, realizing that Nico was giving him this choice. He could say no, that it probably wasn't for the best. That he needed him, really badly. That he was lonely and didn't go out enough to socialize and the party was the most fun he had in a long time and playing video games with Nico was also fun and he hadn't had enough time to unwind. That he was unhealthy and needed breakfast in the morning and enjoyed when Nico made him eggs. He shrugged in defeated way.

"Can we still hang out? Like you don't have to _stay_ here but I'm off for the next week and I have nothing to do."

Nico smiled. "Yeah, we can still hang out. But, I think you need to get out of this apartment. I think you need to go home, or go to the camp. Something. I think college is wearing you down. I'm worried about you."

"My mom is really busy at the hospital, nurses got laid off so she's working more double shifts and her boyfriend is still kind of a douche."

Nico rolled his eyes, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts and tapped the screen. Will could hear it ring a few times, then a muffled female voice answered.

"Hi, Ms. Solace. Sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Seriously, you called my mom?" Will asked, his voice in a higher pitch than he meant.

"Yeah, no, Will is right here. He's on spring break and for some reason he thinks he can't come home. I'm worried about him and I think he needs his mom."

Will could make out his mom's voice agreeing with Nico. Nico held the phone out to Will. He smirked victoriously as Will took the phone from him. "She wants to talk to you."

"How do you have my mom's number..." Will asked, glaring at him. He raised the phone to his ear. "Hi, mom!"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Annie Solace's voice sounded tired, like she had been taking a nap.

"Nothing's wrong." Silence came from the other side. He envisioned his mother glaring at the phone. "Okay, so college kind of sucks."

"I know, baby. I told you pre-med would take a lot out of you. Come home for the week, you need a vacation away from campus."

"What about Jim?"

"Jim? Oooh, Jim. Yeah, I meant to tell you. I kicked him out about a month ago. He lost another job and I told him that I wasn't going to deal with it anymore. So come home, baby."

"I'll be there soon. I have to pack my bag. Love you."

Will hung up the phone and tossed it back to Nico. "Quit smirking. I don't suppose you could give me a lift to California since you're the one that called my mom."

"No problem."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Nico and Will continued to stay in touch, whether through Iris messaging, a quick text or Nico popping out of the shadows. Summer came along and Will was offered an internship at a local free clinic. It was a busy four months, but Will made sure to check in with his mom and send the occasional text to his friends and Nico. Before he knew it, Will was back at school and rushing to the registrar's office. They somehow messed up his schedule, he was not going to Bio-Chem again. No. He walked into the office, angrily stomped up the counter. He stood next to another student filling out a form.

The woman at the desk tried to help him, not understanding why the system had put him in the class to begin with.

"Just one moment," she said, taking a form into the back room.

"Sorry," the student next to him began. "Can you tell me where room C460 is?"

Will looked over, slightly annoyed. Then smiled. "You could have told me!"

Nico grinned at him with a scrunched nose. "I wanted to surprise you. Hey, are you looking for a roommate? I know you mentioned that your apartment lease ran out."

The woman returned with a printout of Will's new schedule. "Hey, I'm running late for my class. But I'll text you when I'm done, okay? Talk then? Sorry, this professor is a real dick if you're tardy."

Nico smiled and waved him away. "Sure, go. Go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is I really had no idea where this was going when I first wrote it. I just liked the idea drunk shadow-travelling. But I couldn't really see where else to take it. This is the final part. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
